Together
by EmprezzMystique
Summary: A One-shot sequel to, 'The Abandoned Hearts'. I just put it as K . It's set a few months after Chapter 16, and it goes into further detail about their engagement. Like this: "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" The girls gasped in shock before shaking their heads slowly. "No..." They all whispered, breaking their mates' hearts. "W-What?" The guys stuttered, eyes wide.


**Together: The Abandoned Hearts Sequel**

"LEEVVYYY!" Lucy's voice rang clearly throughout the house and early morning air. "CONTROL YOUR ANIMAL!"

"OI! BLONDIE! I'M NOT AN ANIMAL!" A clearly annoyed voice yelled back.

"SHUT UP! YOU'LL WAKE THE OTHERS!"

Several snorts were heard. "A bit late for that, Lu-chan/Lulu/Lucia/Luce."

The said mage just scoffed, and turned to look at the group that were smirking at her. "Hey! It isn't my fault! This animal burst into my room, I don't know how he got through the runes, **Levy**," The blonde mage growled before starting up again. "took our stash of strawberry chocolate, you know, girls, the one we use for anime, and then ran off! After that, I found him eating our Pocky, the Pocky we use for movies, and the chocolate wrappers in the bin! Now, please Levy, restrain your animal before he gets put down." Lucy looked to her friends, not surprised to see that they were glaring at Sting. He had taken their special stash of food, of course!

"You!" Wendy started, pointing her finger accusingly at the White Dragon Slayer. She owned a quarter of that strawberry chocolate, and they all had to go to hundreds of stores, literally, to find all of it.

"M-Me?" He asked, frightened at the thought of angering his wife, the girls, Lucy. The First Princess, Second Princess, Third Princess, and Dragon Queen were NOT to be taken lightly.

"Yes you!" Juvia growled, narrowing her eyes. She had been addicted to the strawberry chocolate, sometimes buying it, hiding and eating it, before buying a new block to put in the stash.

"Who said you could take our chocolate?! Let alone, our Pocky! You must be punished!" Lucy, Wendy, and Juvia yelled in unison, looking at Levy, who had pulled out a 2000 page hard cover magic book.

Levy giggled at her friends and walked closer to her husband who began to talk back. "It wasn't my fault either! YOU'RE the ones that said we had to share! If you didn't hide the chocolate and pretend we ran out of Pocky, I wouldn't have had to take it!" Sting's words slowly became frightful whispers as the girls began to creep closer.

"Yes, we did say we had to share, but you guys don't share everything either! What about that time we found that huge stash of Onion Rings, Chocolate Hello Panda, Grape Puccho, and Strawberry Hi-Chew in EACH of your rooms, huh?!" The blonde had no response as his wife and the others crept closer.

"R-Rouge! Satoshi! Takashi!" He yelled, hoping his friends would come and save him. His friends sighed at the unspoken plea of help in the Dragon Slayer's voice, and stood in the middle of their mates and Sting, causing him to sigh in relief.

"Rouge, what are you doing? Hm?" The Dragon Slayer began to step back in fear of what his mate would do.

"Yeah, Lucia's/Lulu's right! What are you doing, Satoshi/Takashi?" At the sight of their mates ganging up on them, the group moved to stand behind Sting.

"G-Guys! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be protecting **me**!"

His friends scowled. "Shut up! You're the one that got us into this mess!"

And this just started another brawl, which the girls sighed at, magic books and evil intentions forgotten. Looking at the ongoing brawl, the girls sighed once more. "I don't even know why I married him..." Levy grumbled, causing the girls to nod their heads, and their mates to snap to attention.

"Hehe, Leevvyy! You don't r-really mean that do you?" Sting's words were nervous, causing the girls to look at each other, all forming a plan in their minds.

With no words from them, the guys began to get nervous. "Y-yeah! You don't mean that! Do you? Wendy? Lucy? Juvia?" Their words were shaky, nervous, and somewhat hopeful.

All of the girls secretly smirked before looking at their mates with disappointed, yet innocent expressions. Lucy began to talk first.

"Hmph! And what if we do? We could choose anyone we wanted!"

"I wonder about Fairy Tail, hm, Lu-chan?"

When Lucy and the others nodded their heads, the men instantly paled, causing the girls to burst out laughing, tears coming out of their eyes.

"G-Guys! We'd never do that to you! Besides, the way you proposed was awesome!" They sighed in relief as everyone began to remember the day the guys proposed.

* * *

**~*Flashback Start*~**

_"Roouuggee! What are we doing here?!" The Shadow Dragon Slayer looked at his friend and sighed, shaking his head. Sting, being the idiot he was, asked the most stupid question ever! Why else would they be planning a magic show, inviting their mates, and buying engagement rings?!_

_"Sometimes I just don't know what to do with you, Sting...Idiot!" he muttered under his breath, causing the other Slayer to look up._

_"I heard that you know!" Sting growled, pointing an accusing finger at Rogue, who just smirked._

_"You were meant to!" This just caused anther brawl, eventually dragging in Satoshi and Takashi when they were hit with Shadow Dragon and Holy Dragon Roars._

_In the end, the scene that the girls, and the Fairy Tail mages that were following them, came upon, was all 4 Dragon Slayer males in a full on brawl in the park. The girls all looked at each other and sighed, crossing their arms, facing their mates, and fake coughing, looking at the guys with a raised eyebrow when they growled at them. It seemed they had been in their Dragon Force for too long, causing them to lose all of their normal senses._

_When their mates continued to growl and glare at them, the girls looked at each other, all nodding their heads with a knowing look in their eyes. In a flash, a shining light broke through the night sky, blinding the Fairy Tail mages and Dragon Slayers-even Sting!_

_As quickly as the light came, it disappeared, revealing 4 girls with beautiful tiaras adorning their heads-3 each having their specific colour, while 1 seemed to be made with many others, the main one being black._

_Lucy, being the Dragon Queen, had a tiara made of different types of Dragon Magic-each colour being the solidified substance. Her tiara was curved, which gave the impression of many roses in many different colours. She wore a pink and gold dress with as many layers as there were colours on her tiara. She wore black and white earrings, her whole outfit matching._

_Levy, being Sting's mate, wore a tiara made of pure light that would never go out, and was in the shape of the constellation of Weissolgia, which could only be seen in the Dragon Realm. Her dress, like everybody else's, was made of the finest silk and in her favourite colours. It was a beautiful orange with hints of blue, the rest being a beautiful silver that indicated she was a Dragon Princess. Levy's earrings were made with the same colour of blue as her hair, and the light magic that Sting used, the rim being a dazzling silver._

_Wendy and Juvia, their mates being twins, had almost identical outfits, the only difference being their dresses. Their tiaras were both a mixture of a thunder yellow and earthy brown, indicating the Lightening God Slaying and Earth Dragon Slaying magic that their mates used. Their dresses, even though they were the same colour, were the only difference in their outfits. Both went for the colour hat reminded them of their first magic. Wendy's was a sky blue, while Juvia went for a sea blue. The dresses still had the Dragon Princess colour on them, making them stand out. All in all, the girls were dazzling._

_The second that they transformed, however, the Dragon Slayers snapped out of their Dragon Force trance and kneeled in front of their Rulers- even the Fairy Tail Slayers._

_In that moment, they began to speak in unison. "What can we do for you, Dragon Queen Lucy? First Princess Levy? Second Princess Wendy? Third Princess Juvia?"_

_Glaring at the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers and mages, Lucy was the first to begin speaking. "Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, please evacuate this area immediately and do not come back. And bring the other Fairies with you." Her voice held so much authority, that no one would dare to disobey her._

_When Fairy Tail disappeared, more like they were chased away by 3 Dragon Slayers following orders, the girls smiled and dispelled their transformations, breaking the trance over the boys. Seeing the looks on their mates' faces, the boys immediately knew what they had done, and groaned. They had not only ruined the surprise by fighting and breaking everything, the girls had to transform to make them snap out of it!_

_The girls giggled as they saw Rouge and the others groan and mutter something about a party being ruined. Ah, speaking about a party..._

_"Ne, Sting? Rogue? Satoshi? Takashi? Why did you call us here?" Levy asked, tilting her head in confusion._

_"Ah!" The said males shouted in unison, kneeling down once more in front of their mates, and pulling small boxes out of their pockets. This action made the girls' eyes widen in shock and the guys to take a deep breath._

_Once more, they spoke in unison. "Lucy/Levy/Wendy/Juvia, I have loved you ever since we first met, and I was so, so happy when you said that you would be my mate. I know that we are already bonded by a force stronger than anything, but...Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"_

_The girls gasped in shock before shaking their heads slowly. "No..." They all whispered, breaking their mates' hearts._

_"W-What?" The guys stuttered, their eyes wide._

_The girls shook their heads once more, but this time they finished their sentence._

_"No-" Lucy and Levy started._

_"Way!" Wendy and Juvia screamed, turning to look at the other two before starting up again._

_"We lost the bet!" They screamed, causing the guys to sweatdrop._

'That was what they were talking about?!'_they thought before the girls started again._

_"Hang on, did you guys tell your plan to Minerva?" The girls asked in creepy unison. Sting and the others were overjoyed that they didn't reject their proposal, but wanted an answer before they told the girls their answer._

_"Hmph! You haven't agreed yet!" This caused a chorus of sighs._

_"Idiots! What do you think we'll say?! It's obviously yes, so answer our question! Did you tell Minerva!" Wendy and Juvia screamed, causing the others to sigh in relief, before realising that they did tell Minerva. With shaky nods, the girls groaned and hung their heads low._

_"WE-" Lucy._

_"LOST-"Levy_

_"A-" Wendy._

_"MONTH'S-" Juvia._

_"WORTH OF CHOCOLATE!" All of the girls screamed, slightly frightening the guys._

_Needless to say, it took a couple of hours to calm the girls down to enjoy their night-they were suffering from their own type of 'special' disease that happened whenever they lost 'precious' chocolate._

**~*Flashback End*~**

* * *

"Actually it wasn't that great!" Levy stated, staring at her mate.

"Hmph! At least we didn't say no and confuse the others, because we lost a stupid bet!" Sting retorted.

"Tch! You're the ones that told Minerva! If you didn't do that, we wouldn't have said no!" Levy exclaimed.

"Yeah, use that as your excuse!" Sting snorted, turning around with the rest of the guys.

"Che, this means war!" Levy screamed, creating chaos. In an instant, the girls were tackling their mates to the ground, keeping them there with Levy's runes.

As the girls walked away, they could hear the screams of their mates. "OOOIIII! LET US OUT OF HERE, LEVY! WE KNOW YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BREAK YOUR OWN RUNES! C'MON, LET US OUT!"

The girls giggled. They all knew how to break Levy's runes, for they knew how to cancel each and every spell of everyone else, but their mates didn't need to know that, right?

"Yay! Now, to replenish or food supply!" Wendy yelled, running ahead, the others hot on her heels.

* * *

When the girls got home from a very, very long snack shopping trip, they all decided to sleep in Lucy's room for an anime marathon. After everything was ready, the girls each had a packet of chips and strawberry chocolate beside them, and Inuyasha was in the DVD player, Lucy frowned and nudged Levy.

"Ne, Levy-chan? Do you have a feeling we're forgetting something?" Levy frowned and began thinking, but dismissed Lucy's worries when Inuyasha Episode 67 started.

"Nah, Lu-chan! There's nothing to worry about!"

* * *

Outside, 4 mage were laying down on the floor moaning about being trapped in a rune barrier.

"Levy...H-help! L-Lucy I-I'm hungry!" 1 was mumbling, rolling around on the floor, effectively disturbing the other mages.

"Sh-Shut up Sting!" Another rasped slowly. "T-They'll come...Hopefully..." And with that, the Dragon Slayers put aside their worries and fell asleep, not knowing they wouldn't be let out for days, for the girls were having and anime marathon, and had enough food to last them weeks.

* * *

******Hi guys! This is basically going to be the same author's note again and again, so don't read it until it seems longer than usual. Can you please tell me if you find a story that seems like it's the same as mine? I know the story plots in my stories are cliche, but mine do differ in several points, and I would hate to know that my work is being written off as someone elses and they are getting credit for it. I have not given any permission to anyone to use my work or anything, except for RoLu-GaLe-with-Chocostrawberry, who used the name 'The Abandoned Souls'. Anyways, t**hank you for reading my story! I hope you like it, please read my others, and I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors you might have found-I try hard to edit my work and I usually look over my stories to edit again when I find a mistake. Thank you if you have for followed, reviewed, and/or listed this story as one of your favourites-it means a lot to me! 


End file.
